Tromedlov
by Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos
Summary: Qui suis-je ? Je ne sais pas. Tom m'a ramené des marais où il m'a trouvé. Tom c'est un garçon comme moi. Tom est brun, il a la peau pale, il est plus petit que les autres mais surtout il est puissant. "Comme toi" m'a-t-il dit. Tom c'est lui qui a choisi mon nom, tout était si parfait, mais je suis reparti et je me suis souvenu. Salope de vie !
1. Chapter 1

I'm Human.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En fait, ceci a été posté sans faire exprès quand je ne comprenais pas encore comment cela marchais.

L'histoire débute au chapitre suivant.

Merci de votre compréhension TvT

Kovu


	2. Chapter 2

**cHapItrE uN**

Oh, où suis-je ? Hum ? Je sens l'odeur des marais, sous mon corps le gazon me picote.

Mais d'ailleurs, à quoi ressemble mon corps ? Je ne me souviens plus... Qui suis-je ? Cette question aussi me reste sans réponse...

Je garde les yeux fermé, m'imprégnant de l'odeur du marais que je sais ne pas connaître...

C'est tout de même bizarre... Je ne me souvient de rien.

Pas un seul souvenir ne me vient en mémoire, pourtant, j'ai conscience de moi-même, de mon être. J'ai des connaissances aussi, je sait parler, compter, écrire et tant d'autres choses, pourtant je ne sais d'où elles me viennent. Et parmi toutes ses connaissances, je ne me souvient de rien de personnel.

Je connais pleins de pays mais je ne sais pas duquel je viens, je ne connais mon âge, ni même la langue que je parle.

-Hey !

Oh, j'entend une voix. Elle est un peu grave, j'aime bien cette voix.

-§ _Merde, j'essspère qu'il est pas mort !_ §

Tien, la voix a changé de langue ! Pourtant je la comprend aussi bien que la première. J'aime bien sa consonance, cette langue est plus jolie que la première, je décide.

Ses mains sont sur mon corps, il me secoue, il prend mon pouls, il soupire légèrement de soulagement.

J'ouvre les yeux et rencontrent les pupilles noires de la belle voix.

-ça va ?

Je hoche la tête par réflexe.

L'inconnu me dévisage, j'en fait de même, celui-ci à la peau pale sans être maladive, les pommettes hautes, ses cheveux noir corbeau sont légèrement bouclé, il est plutôt petit et pourtant je le sais plus grand que moi, il une silhouette élancé et sans même rien connaître à la beauté, je le trouve beau. Je me sens rougir., il le remarque, sourit et reprend.

-Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ?!

-Non... Mais dis tu peux parler dans la même langue que tout à l'heure ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre, alors je m'explique.

-Tu sais quand tu espérais que je n'était pas mort, une jolie langue qui va bien avec ta jolie voix grave !

Alors il me fixe, les yeux ronds.

-Tu... Tu sais parler fourchelangue ?!

-Fourchelangue ? C'est quoi ? Oh si je sais ! C'est la langue des serpents ! Hum... donc je peux comprendre les serpents, c'est cool !

-Tu sais quoi ?

Je regardais le brun interrogatif et murmurais un petit "non".

-§ _T'es vraiment bizarre toi !_ §

Je frissonnais, cette voix me faisait un tel effet, un tel plaisir. Je fis un grand sourire qui eut le don de faire rire le jeune homme.

-§ _Moi, je ne me souvient de rien. Mais toi, qui es-tu ?_ §

-§ _Tu sais parler fourchelangue aussssssi ! Moi ccc'est Tom Marvolo Riddle mais mes amis proches me sssurnomment Lord Voldemort, je ssssuis leur maître._ §

-§ _Hum, Okay ! Mais sssinon on est où là ?_ §

-§ _Ici ? Nous sssommes dans la cccélèbre école de Poudlard ! Viens je te fais rentrer ! On va voir ccce que notre folle infirmière peut faire pour ton cas !_ §

Je ris un peu tandis qu'il part déjà, je me relève et m'élance derrière lui.

-§ _Lord Voldemort, attend-moi !_ §

Le dit Lord sourit de plaisir à l'entente de son propre nom en la langue des serpent et consentis à attendre l'amnésique


	3. Chapter 3

**ChaPItre DeUX**

-Je ne voit qu'une chose à faire, attendre.

L'infirmière qui me regardais d'un air sévère soupira et regarda celui qui m'avait été annoncé comme le directeur de l'école par Voldemort, Armando Dippet.

J'aimais bien le nom Voldemort, surtout prononcé en fourchelangue, c'est comme s'il résonnait en moi, d'ailleurs j'avais décidé que j'aimais le personnage mystérieux et prétentieux qu'était Lord Voldemort plus couramment appeler Tom Riddle.

Je revient au monde réel quand le professeur Dippet me proposa gentillement :

-Tu pourrais rester étudier à Poudlard, à vue d'œil tu dois avoir 15-16 ans. Tu n'as qu'à aller au niveau de Tom, il est en cinquième année.

Je hoche la tête et il me laissa partir non sans m'avoir annoncer que mes affaires de cours me seront offerte grâce aux bourses le lendemain, j'appris par la même occasion que nous étions le vendredi 12 octobre et que j'allais être présenté le soir même à tous les étudiants de Poudlard.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir faire en attendant le dîner, quand je vit que Lord Voldemort m'avait attendu, je me mis à sourire bêtement.

Le jeune homme adossé contre le mur lisait un livre d'une manière absolument classe, je me demandais si même aux toilettes il avait ce style. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées le brun se mit à pouffer.

-§ _Alors?_ §

Encore une fois, j'adore sa voix.

-§ _Mme Flipines ne peut rien faire, juste le temps, du coup Mr Dippet m'a proposé de rester étudier à Poudlard, -je me demande si j'aime étudier...- dans la même année que toi et j'ai accepter._ §

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire.

-§ _Du coup, comme tu ne connais pas ton nom, on t'en a donné un autre j'imagine._ §

Oh ! On y avait pas pensé à ça !

-§ _Euh, non..._ § , il hausse un sourcil.§ _On a oublié ! On est bêtes!_ §

-§ _Bah, bravo, et ça se dit directeur aprèS!_ §, grommela-t-il.

J'éclate de rire.

-§ _T'as qu'à me donner un nom toi ! Non ! Deux ! Un nom complet et un surnom ! Comme toi!_ §

Il se mit à réfléchir puis sourit malicieusement :

-§ _Bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'appelleras Saliruis Dolos Kedavra et ton surnom dans le monde de l'ombre sera Tromedlov !_ §

Une joie intense me pris, j'avais un nom, une identité, une existence.

-§ _Merci, Lord Voldemort de m'avoir accordé la base d'une vie._ §, fis-je accompagnant ma parole d'une révérence.

Le jeune homme sourit, puis se mit en marche, il me fit un geste me proposant de le suivre, ce que je fis.

-§ _Nous allons à la bibliothèque, l'un des endroits les plus important de Poudlard ! Tu dois t'instruire ! J'espère que tu aimes lire !_ §

-§ _Je ne sais pas, je vais bientôt le voir !_ §, _répliquais-je en fredonnant. Un sourire à mes lèvres._


	4. Chapter 4

-Paroles

-§ _Fourchelangue_ §

« Dialogue Choipeaux »

 **ChAPitre tRoIS**

Moi ainsi que Lord Voldemort nous dirigions vers la « Grande Salle », d'après mon compagnon on y mangeais, ainsi que les devoirs (si on ne les faisait ni dans la salle comme, ni dans le dortoir, ni dans la bibliothèque, bref on avait l'embarras des chois niveau lieux de travail) et qu'en fin d'année s'y faisait les examens.

Après avoir passé toute l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque à lire les recommandations de Voldemort -qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas toujours été là tout le temps en raison de ses cours-, j'appris que lire était intéressant et que j'aimais beaucoup, au plus grand plaisir de Tom.

Celui-ci m'avait expliqué les système de maison utiliser dans l'établissement, dont je me souvint rapidement. Il y avait Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle **(1)** , Voldemort préférait que j'aille à Serpentard avec lui et j'étais d'accord avec lui mais nous ne pouvions choisir…

Je m'assit à la droite de mon ami au parfait centre de la table des Serpentard, je pris conscience que les autres élèves de cette maison semblaient s'installer selon un plan, un plan ou Tom Riddle serait le centre, j'en fis par à celui-ci.

-§ _Tient ! Je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais aussi vite ! Je ne t'ai pas mentis quand je t'ai dis que j'étais leur maître !_ §

-§ _Ça fais de moi ton bras droit ?_ §

-§ _Pas maintenant, non. Tu ne peut être mon bras droit si tu ne sais pas qu'elles idées je défend. Mais ça peut venir._ §, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

-§ _J'espère que vous me mettrez au courant de vos idées sous peu, Milord !_ §

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me le promettant.

J'observai la table des professeur encore incomplète, quand je rencontrais un regard bleu extrêmement déstabilisant qui me fixais moi et Tom avec méfiance, presque de la hargne.

-§ _Dis, Voldemort, c'est qui lui ?_ §, demandais-je en pointant l'homme roux aux yeux bleus.

-§ _Lui, c'est Albus Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose ainsi que directeur de la maison Gryffondor et directeur-adjoint, il se méfie de moi et me déteste._ §, expliqua le jeune homme sur un ton qui me fis comprendre que c'était réciproque.

-§ _Je l'aime pas, il fait peur._ §

Tom me regarda un moment impassible puis m'ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux gentillement.

-§ _T'inquiète pas, je te protégerais ! N'ai pas peur du méchant Dumbledore, ce n'est qu'un idiot mangeur de citron !_ §

Quelques instants plus, je me retrouvais devant tout le monde, un chapeau rapiécé sur la tête et un mangeur de citron me souriant d'un air trop gentil pour être vrai.

« Hum… je vois du courage et une envie de faire ces preuves ! Hummmm… Il est certain que Serpentard te mènera sur la voix du succès ! »

J'étais trop content, j'allais être avec Lord Voldemort !

« Mais, malheureusement le professeur Dumbledore vient de m'ensorceler pour t'envoyer à Gryffondor... »

QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

« Je suis désolé, petit. »

-GRYFFONDOR !, s'écria le choipeaux à contre-cœur sous le regard innocent du mangeur de citron.

Je fixais Voldemort qui fit une moue déçue en serrant les poings, puis me dirigeait la tête basse vers les Gryffondor qui criaient « Kedavra avec nous ! », tandis que d'autres frissonnaient à mon nom.

Je m'assis aux côtés d'un certain Charlus Potter qui me ressemblait étrangement malgré que ses cheveux soient châtain clair et ses yeux noisette aussi il était beaucoup plus grand que moi. À la fin du repas je me retrouvais avec un vilain mal de crâne et en me questionnant du pourquoi ceux de ma maison n'avait pas compris que cela ne servait à rien de me demander mon équipe de Quiddich préféré puisque j'étais amnésique.

Je soupirais tout en m'imaginant diverses manière d'assassiner le stupide bouffeur de citron quand la belle voix de Lord Voldemort me sortis de mes rêveries.

-§ _Ben alors on m'abandonne ?_ §

Je fis un grand sourire et m'écriais en fourchelangue comme toujours quand je parlais avec lui.

-§ _Voldemort !_ §

Il ria doucement.

-§ _Oui, c'est moi, les autres Gryffondor ne t'ont pas trop dis de choses méchantes sur moi ?_ §

-§ _Nada ! Ils me demandais quelles étaient mes préférences sur tous ce qui avait un rapport avec le Quiddich, mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !_ §

Il ricana puis pris une expression soucieuse.

-§ _Je ne pensais pas que tu serais répartis à Gryffondor, en fait je te voyais soit à Pouffsouffle soit à Serpentard_ §

-§ _En fait le choipeaux voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard mais il a dit que Dumbledore l'avais ensorcelé pour qu'il m'envoie à Gryffondor et donc voilà..._ §

L'expression de Tom se fit colérique puis il ferma les yeux quelques instants et repris son expression impassible.

-§ _Je te promet, on se vengera de Dumby, maintenant va dans ton dortoir, fais en sorte que les Gryffondor aient confiance en toi. Retrouve moi demain à sept heures dans la Grande Salle comme ça nous mangerons ensemble._ §

J'hoche la tête et il me sourit.

Je pense qu'en plus de sa voix, j'aime son sourire, lui aussi me fait frisonner.

 **(1)** en je ne sait pas comment elles s'écrivent en vrai et j'ai le flemme de chercher ^^'


	5. Chapter 5

-Paroles

-§ _Fourchelangue_ §

 **chAPiTre QUaTre**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais sous les ronflements de deux de mes camarades, Esteban Reaper et Dolis Quirrel me semble-t-il, je partis ma doucher puis m'habillais de la robe de sorcier que Voldemort m'avait prêté. Quand se fut fait je me rendis dans la Grande Salle en prenant garde à ne pas me perdre.

La pièce était presque vide, seul un professeur et quelques élèves était présents, j'attendis une ou deux minutes l'arrivé Tom à l'entrée.

Il entra comme un roi, la tête haute, parfaitement réveillé, il me fit un signe de tête et je le suivit à la table des Serpentards.

-§ _Bonjour Salirius, comment c'est passé cette nuit aux côtés des gryffondor?_ §

-§ _Si on oublie les ronflements de ceux-ci et les questions débiles on va juste dire ennuyant, heureusement je n'était la-bas que pour dormir._ §

Lord Voldemort ricana.

-§ _J'ai demandé au professeur Dippet de t'accompagner acheter tes fournitures scolaires aujourd'hui et il a accepter en me donnant un sac de gallions pour tes achats et l'autorisation d'utiliser une cheminé pour aller directement au premier magasin, on sera juste nous deux._ §

J'explosais de joie tandis que le Lord me regardais avec un sourire narquois face à ma réaction.

Nous commencions notre petit-déjeuner alors que Tom m'expliquais lentement la théorie du sang, une des idées qui faisait partie de l'idéologie de son groupe. Il fini son long discours par :

-§ _En fait, personnellement je me fiche un peu de la théorie du sang, mais les familles sorcières les plus riches sont généralement des adeptes de celle-ci, je pense que quand j'aurais plus de pouvoir j'en profiterais pour l'évincer. Donc c'est pour ça que je me fais passer pour un sang pur et tu vas devoir le faire aussi._ §

J'hochais la tête alors qu'il me proposait de partir.

-§ _Mais t'es pas un sang pur du coup ?_ §

-§ _Moi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas mes parents je n'ai que le nom et prénom de mon père et le prénom de mon grand-père maternel, ça fait longtemps que je cherche mais je trouve pas..._ §

-§Okay… _et c'est quoi, comme noms ?_ §

-§ _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ §

-§ _Ah, ouais d'accord, la personne qui t'a nommé ne devais pas être franchement inspirée..._ §

Il étouffa un rire et m'appris que la personne pas franchement inspirée était sa mère.

Il me conduisit dans le hall d'entrée où une grande cheminée se trouvait, je restait un instant pour admirer l'endroit.

-§ _Nous allons nous déplacer à avec de la poudre de cheminette, en fait la cheminé en elle même n'est pas obligatoire mais je crois être le seul qui s'en ai rendu compte, -à moins que ça soit ça la manière illégale d'utiliser la poudre, on m'en à parlé mais pas expliquer comment procéder-, tu dois jeter la poudre au sol puis dire le nom de la destination et tu apparaîtra là-bas au niveau de la cheminé mais une fois encore il est possible de faire sans. Enfin bon nous allons le faire traditionnellement, mieux vaut ne pas te perdre pendant le voyage._ §

Je hochais la tête et observais attentivement Lord Voldemort prendre une poignée de poudre verte, se placer dans l'antre et jeter la poudre en s'écriant « Ollivander, boutique de baguettes ». Puis disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

Aussitôt je recopiais ses gestes au millimètre près, et m'écroulai sur le sol dur de la boutique.

-§ _Alors Salirius, on ne tient pas debout ?_ §, me chuchota-t-il.

Mes joues se teintèrent de rouge et mon ami ricana doucement tout en me relevant.

-Mr Riddle, bois d'if et plume de phénix 27, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de ci-tôt, fit une voix inconnue.

C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus, instantanément je me cachais derrière Voldemort.

Tom se retourna vers le commerçant et lui sourit mais son sourire était différent de ceux qu'il me faisait, c'était un faux sourire, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi cela me réchauffa le cœur.

-Bonjour Mr Ollivander, moi non plus je ne pensais pas revenir ici avant longtemps. Je ne suis ici que pour accompagner mon camarade Mr Kedavra qui a besoin d'une baguette.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux du vieillard quand il me regarda, lentement je sortis de ma cachette pour qu'il puisse m'observer plus attentivement.

-De quelle main utilisez-vous la baguette ?

Ne savant pas je haussais les épaules auquel il répondit par le levé de ses deux sourcils, il prit une plume qu'il me demanda de prendre à mon tour, ce que je fis intrigué.

-Vous êtes droitier, affirma-t-il en regardant ma main droite qui tenait l'objet.

Alors il prit plein de mesures, puis me fit essayer un nombre incalculable de baguettes en me demandant de l'agiter, ce qui provoquais immanquablement une catastrophe au niveau matérielle. Puis n'ayant plus la force de me faire essayer toutes les baguettes qu'il possédait, il nous fit rentrer dans son atelier.

Tom lui posa nombre de questions tandis que l'homme me faisait toucher divers bois et cœur de baguettes.

Nous repartions de la boutique avec une baguette de 12 pouce en bois d'if et plume de phénix, ainsi que la connaissance complète de la conception d'une baguette et l'utilité de chaque ingrédient et trois heures de passées.

-§ _Allons t'acheter des vêtements, les miens sont un peu trop grands pour toi. Après nous mangerons, cela te convient ?_ §

-§Évidement _monseigneur, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous._ §

Il ricana et me conduisit à la boutique de vêtement la moins chère mais avec la meilleure qualité dixit Tom Riddle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors cela vous a plus ? Déplus ? Je suis trop longue pour poster des chapitre qui s'avèrent nul ? Je sais :)

Une p'tite Review ? Svouplé ! Ca f'ras plaisir à Saliruis !


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci a ceux qui m'ont envoyé des review !**

 **Tromedlov est simplement Voldemort à l'envers :)**

-Paroles

-§ _Fourchelangue_ §

 **ChAPITRe cinQ**

La nuit tombait quand nous sortions de l'Allée des Embrumes, après avoir fait mes achats scolaires en occasion -« § _Je réparerais tout quand nous rentrerons à Poudlard_ § » m'avait dit Lord Voldemort, en effet la plupart des livres ou objets comme les balances et les scalpels d'apparence usagé voir cassé était facilement réparables par magie, à ce demandé si les sorciers savait faire de la magie- nous avions utilisé le reste du budget pour acheter deux livres de magie noir et un de l'esprit ainsi qu'une boite qui émanait fortement de la magie draconique et ancienne dont nous avions décidé de découvrir le secret dans les rues malfamées mais regorgeant de trésors de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Pour rentrer à l'école nous nous rendions d'abord au Chaudron Baveur pour y emprunter la cheminée. Tom venait de m'expliquer ce qui caractérisait les sept magies.

-§ _Salirius_ §, je sourit de contentement en entendant mon nom. § _Je t'ai tout expliqué en détails, maintenant je voudrais que tu me fasse un résumé simple pour me montrer que tu as bien compris._ §

Je hochais la tête et réfléchis quelques instants à la manière de formuler ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre.

-§ _Donc, il existe sept grandes branche magique. La magie blanche de son vrai nom Irasme, est la plus facile à manipulée et ne requière aucune condition d'utilisation, en revanche elle a tendance à consommer beaucoup de magie. La magie noire ou Equiros, est une magie qui demande l'existence de sentiments sombres consciemment ou inconsciemment de la part de sont auteur, elle est un peu plus difficile à contrôler, la magie instinctive est souvent de la magie noire._ §, nous entions dans le Chaudron Baveur, nous dirigions vers la cheminé et chacun notre tour rentrions à Poudlard, ceci fait nous allions à la Grande Salle pour prendre le diner. § _Ensuite la magie fourchelangue autrement appelé Slysx, est un magie difficile à contrôler mais surtout la plus rare à notre époque, en effet elle requière de l'auteur de savoir parler la langue des serpents, cette magie est extrêmement puissante dans les protections, elle est généralement transmise à l'oral mais quelques écrits existent encore. La magie élémentaire anciennement nommé Eruqt, est le contrôle des éléments tels que : l'eau, la foudre, le feu, les minéraux, la végétation, et bien d'autre, souvent utilisé par les elfes et les génies elle est accessible de l'homme mais demande des effort inconsidérable et du temps._ _La magie ancienne du nom de Arrehsam, est la première magie utilisée par l'homme, c'est une magie accessible à toute créature magique mais surtout utilisé par les vampire, les sirène et les haut-elfes, les hommes l'on peu à peu oublié et aujourd'hui les seuls restes encore enseigné sont les runes couplé de l'arithmencie_ (NdA : si quelqu'un pouvait me donner la bonne orthographe de ce mot) _, qui par ailleurs sont les seules manière légales d'utiliser Arrehsam. La magie alchimique autrement dit Nioraam, est une magie basée sur l'échange d'équivalence uniquement utilisé à l'aide de pentacle dessiné sur une surface droite, elle demande de grandes connaissance des atomes et des âmes, trouvé un livre ou un instituteur sur cette magie est très rare. Enfin la magie draconique ou Obscunrok, est la magie la plus dévastatrice qui puisse exister, mais elle est surtout celle qui régule l'univers, elle est très vaste et influente, seul les Vistarg -des hommes-dragons- savent l'utilisé de nos jours, elle est la plus difficile à contrôler et seul ceux qui ont réussit le Test peuvent espéré un jour l'utiliser. Je- j'ai fini… je crois..._ §

Lord Voldemort me fit un sourire qui traduisait que j'avais plutôt bien synthétisé les innombrables informations qu'il m'avait donné.

-§ _Je pense que se souvenir que aujourd'hui en Grande Bretagne seul Irasme et quelques parties d'Arrehsam sont légales, autrement c'est parfait. Demain je t'expliquerais le rapport magie/âme._ §

J'hochais la tête et remarquais que nous arrivions à la Grande Salle d'où un brouhaha s'échappait.

-§ _Voldemort, pourquoi les magies ont des noms ?_ §

-§ _Une autre fois, petit Gryffondor !_ §, s'amusa-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas devant moi puis juste avant d'entrer il me rappela ce que l'on avait convenu.

-§ _N'oublie pas, Salirius. Seul toi et moi sommes au courant de notre relation, aux yeux des autres nous ne sommes que de simples camarades qui ne se parle que s'ils y sont obligé, si tu pouvais te faire détesté par quelques Serpentard ce serai bien. Bonne chance pour ta sociabilisation Gryffondorienne, et rappelle-toi un bon Gryffon n'a ni tact ni instinct de survie !_ §

Et il rentra dans la grande salle avec une expression de froideur. Quelques minutes plus tard je fis de même en traînant ma nouvelle valise derrière moi.

Dolis Quirrel, un garçon portant un turban rouge aux yeux noisettes, m'aperçu entrer et me fit de grands signes, je consentis à rejoindre ce que je devinais être l'ensemble des cinquièmes anné parlaient les uns aux autres dans un jolie brouhaha très irritant pour mes oreilles. Il devaient êtres une quarantaine, je désespérait déjà de tous les connaitres et pourtant c'était mon but et pas que pour mon niveau ni ma maison, j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

Je m'efforçais de sourire et m'écriai presque de façon à attirer l'attention de mes camarades de cinquièmes.

-Bonjour !

-Bonsoir plutôt !, fit un garçon brun aux reflets roux et aux bleus que j'identifiais comme Cinus Prewett que j'avais rencontré le jour précédent. Où étais-tu ? On ne t'a même vu se matin !

Je m'assis entre lui et Dolis, plutôt surpris par la réaction de Cinus.

-Je suis désolé, on m'avait demandé que j'aille sur le Chemin de Traverse avec le préfet Riddle pour m'acheter des fournitures scolaires, répondis-je en pointant la valise derrière moi.

-Riddle ?!, s'exclamèrent en même temps Charlus Potter et Alexia Blake ? Une fille blonde avec un nez en trompette, pourtant Potter l'avait dit avec étonnement et mépris et Blake avec surprise, amour et jalousie.

Directement je compris que je n'allais apprécier aucun des deux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandais-je avec une innocence feinte.

C'est Potter qui pris la parole avec une certaine argne.

-Méfie-toi de lui, il est pas net ce ty-

Mais Blake le coupa avec adoration.

-Tu trop de chance ! Il est gentil, intelligent, sexy, mystérieux, serviable, chaleu-

Tandis que je m'interrogeais quand à l'adjectif serviable, Potter la coupa.

-C'est un Serpentard ! Il cache forcément quelque chose ! Un Serpentard ne peut pas être tout blanc !

-Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il faudrait vraiment que vous arrêtiez cette gueguerre avec les Serpentard ! De toute façon tu dis ça juste parce que Dorea adore ce type !

-Evidem-…Hein ?! euh… Tu dis n'importe quoi Blake ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Dorea !

-Elle n'a jamais dit cela, la défendais-je innocemment légèrement amusé.

-Moi, j'aimerai bien lui parler un jour, intervint pensivement Dolis en prenant la route des rêves, je compris immédiatement qu'il était dans le camps d'Alexia Blake.

Celle-ci heureuse que je l'ai défendu me dit mielleusement.

-Saliriuuuuus ! Tu sais, j'essaie de séduire Tom pour qu'il m'accompagne au bal de Yule qui aura lieu l'année prochaine pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et si c'est possible pour le mariage ! Nous ferions un si beau couple !

Quelques délires -qui me firent froid dans le dos- plus tard, elle me donna la raison de ses propos.

-Donc, du coup, je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider ! A le séduire !

Je la fixai un instant pour savoir si elle ne se moquait pas de moi puis après avoir déterminé qu'elle était très sérieuse je fis mine de réfléchir à la proposition. Pourtant intérieurement je luttais contre l'envie de l'assassiné, Lord Voldemort m'avait expliqué le concept de couple, d'amour et de séduction suite à une de mes questions sur les passants. Présentement, je venais de m'imaginer Tom dans les bras de cette greluche et mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, en fait peut importe avec qui je le mettait la même sensation apparaissait, j'étais personnellement plutôt étonné de mes propres réactions. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je accepter que Voldemort soit en couple ?

-Alors ?, la voix pleine d'espérance d'Alexia me sortit de mes pensées.

-Eh bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Riddle m'a l'air assez difficile d'accès et je n'ai aucune expérience en matière de séduction ou du moins je l'ai oublié, répondis-je en me grattant la tête.

La blonde soupira sous le regard amusé de son amie, une grande fille qui portait le voile aux yeux bleu et jaune.

-Regula Alioto, se présenta-t-elle en baissant imperceptiblement la tête avant de se concentrer sur sa copine.

Les deux filles se mirent à parler frénétiquement de diverses manières de faire succombé le sex symbol de l'école à leurs charmes, la présence régulière du surnom « Mon Tommy » m' hérissa le poil.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt bien, Cinus Prewett et Esteban Reaper me présentèrent l'ensemble des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor ainsi que quelques Pouffsouffle et deux Serdaigle, le tout agrémenté de remarques et anecdotes aussi marrantes qu'intéressantes, bref une journée et j'avais déjà des points de pression sur des personne qui ne m'avaient encore jamais parlé ! Malgré tout, la présence de Voldemort me manquait déjà.

Hey ! Mes chapitres se font de plus en plus long sans que je ne m'en rendent compte !

J'espère que ça vous à plus, vous pouvez vous permettre de critiquer (en bon ou mal) ce chapitre ! Les reviews servent à cela !

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais ! (Normalement)

Bye bye les humains !

PS: Si vous êtes un alien ou tout autre espèce non humaine doté de raison et du savoir de parler français, venez me parler, vous m'intéressez ! x)


End file.
